Beautiful maid
by tomatepompom
Summary: The dress Rin wears for the festival seems to be very interesting to Makoto, which he gladly shows. MakoRin, boyxboy, smut.


Pushed down on the bed and laying on his back, Rin pants heavily. The redhead looks up to the man hovering above him. Red eyes are locked with green.

Makoto is staring back down at him. He has placed his hands next to the other's head. It seems Rin is still trying to catch his breath from their make out. But what do you expect? Makoto just couldn't hold himself anymore. The maid uniform Rin is wearing right now is just too beautiful on him.

It's not like Rin wanted to wear this girly, frilly dress in the first place. It was stupid Mikoshiba's idea, for the school festival. Rin just went along with it, since he doesn't want to get kicked out of the swim team.

Stupid Haruka and his friends decided, too, to visit their cafe (much to Nagisa's idea), which Rin absolutely did not want (this dress is so embarrassing!). Unlike the others, Makoto did not tease him about it. He actually thought Rin looks really cute and beautiful in that dress. The way the dress is wrapped around his body... his thigh, __everything__.

After the group had finished their meals, Makoto told them he has something to do, so we wouldn't join them. Of course Nagisa was complaining about how boring Makoto is, but he didn't really care and asked Rin for when he was done with his shift.

And all after that, things got well...like what they are now.

The redhead lays embarrassed on the bed now, with Makoto above him. Rin's face is slightly red and his lips are slightly parted. The brunet slips up a hand to Rin's bare leg, he already slipped off the shocks Rin's wearing, since those bothers him a lot.

A small shiver runs up Rin's spine at Makoto's hand touching him. It feels nice. Those big hands are always so gentle. Makoto stops his hand as he reaches the skirt, slipping his hand underneath it.

Rin's wanting to kiss Makoto again so badly. Just staring at each other kind of bothers him, besides, the expressions he'll make on his face, because of Makoto touching him are so embarrassing, too.

Rin slips with his arms up to wrap them around Makoto's neck. He pulls him down to let their lips meet again, kissing him softly. Of course Makoto returns the kiss.

Makoto continues moving his hand underneath the dress, touching the bare skin under his fingers. This also makes Rin shiver in pleasure.

The brunet soon leaves Rin's lips to kiss him down his neck, nibbling some here and there to make marks. Rin left out small, pleasured sighs at this, a soft moan escaping his throat.

Makoto sure likes the noise Rin makes, kissing more down and to his collarbone. He wants to kiss more of his body, but the dress is in the way. He needs to take it off. He tries to tug at it, but it's no help. He moves up with his mouth to Rin's ear, licking it before whispering in his ear. ''We need to get you out of this dress if you don't want it to get dirty, but... why must you wear it so tight?''

Rin shivers at the whispering, feeling Makoto's hot breath against his ear. ''Ah..t-that is because of M-Mikoshiba- __ah___!_'' Rin can't even finish his sentence as Makoto just bite him in his ear.

The brunet moves down again. ''Guess I have to either rip it off or you need to help me with taking it off.'' Makoto then says.

Rin doesn't think the school will appreciate it if he returns it all ripped - neither he knows how to explain it. 'Oh, yeah, I had some hot, wild sex in it, sorry for the damage'. No, that would be just too damn embarrassing!

''R...Ribbon.'' Rin slowly manages out. ''Tug at the ribbon of the apron on the back.'' Rin lightly arches his back so Makoto can reach for it. The other smiles at this and reaches with a hand to indeed tug at it, loosen it. Much better.

The dress slips from Rin's shoulders a little, almost revealing his bare chest. God, he bet he looks even more embarrassing now. ''M...Makoto...'' He whispers, wanting him to continue instead of keep staring at him.

Makoto leans down again, kissing from Rin's collarbone to kiss down his chest. He pushes some of the fabric away, to kiss him more down his chest. Rin helps him a little with taking it off, he moves his arms to remove the dress, throwing it aside after. Makoto is happy with this, letting his hands wander on Rin's body. He kisses more down his chest and stops at a pink nipple. He darts his tongue out to lick it teasingly. Rin let out a soft gasp at the tongue, it feels so good. Makoto uses his free hand to abuse the other one, too.

''Ma...Makoto...'' Rin breathes. Shit, he's really getting hard now. He is sure Makoto is too although, since he can already see the bulge forming in his pants. ''Makoto...please.'' He pants, begging him to touch him somewhere else instead of teasing is nipples.

Makoto tries not to chuckle at the begging. It sounds cute. He does as Rin wants, letting his hands wander down more, until he reaches for Rin's underwear.

At this, the brunet pauses although. ''...Panties, Rin?'' He looks over to the redhead, whose face turns almost as red as his haircolour. ''Tha- That's because my boxers would peek from under the stupid s-skirt otherwise!'' Rin says, trying to hide his embarrassment so badly.

Makoto chuckles. ''Don't worry.'' He says, leaning down again to peck Rin's lips. ''I think it's adorable. It suits you.'' Rin looks away at this, shy. It's not fucking cute.

Makoto's hand reaches to pull Rin's pantinies off, until Rin abrutply pushes him away. Makoto blinks in confusion. ''Am I doing something wrong, Rin?''

Rin doesn't look at him, biting his lower lip. ''It's not fair. ...It's not fair I'm the only one naked. Take off your own damn clothes.'' Makoto stares at him for a moment, before nodding slowly and starts on working off his own clothes, only leaving his boxers on.

Rin's okay with that though and finally let Makoto take off the damn panties (they were so uncomfortable anyways).

Makoto throws the panties aside and grabs Rin's erection. Rin tries not to moan at the touch down there, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Makoto starts to stroke him slowly and Rin can't help but let out a pathetic cry leaving his mouth.

''Rin, do you have lube or anything?'' The brunet then asks.

''Y...Yeah...'' Rin gasps. ''D-Drawer.'' He points over to it, still covering his mouth a little with his hand.

Makoto nods and reaches over to it to fish a bottle of lubricant out. He holds it up and stops with stroking, moving his hand to take off the cap and spill some on his fingers. He holds up one of Rin's leg, placing it over his shoulder.

Rin kinda miss the stroking, but soon feels something inside of him. A finger. His body trembles at the cold feeling of lubricant entering him. Makoto soon adds a second finger to start fingering him, stretching.

Another pathetic cry comes from Rin. Everything Makoto does to him always feels so good. Now he gets why he's mostly called a 'gentle orca' although. Makoto isn't rough at all, he's always gentle.

Makoto soon puts in third finger, making sure Rin is prepared enough. He soon pulls his fingers out to pull down his own boxers. Rin already misses the fingers, but before he can complain, he already feels something else pressing against his entrance.

The brunet slowly pushes his erection inside of Rin, letting Rin first adjust to him before starting to move. Rin let out a soft groan at the feeling of being filled. This is something he probably will never get used to - Makoto's size.

Makoto leans down to kiss Rin's lips, to make him feel relaxed. It does work and soon Rin rolls hips to let the other know he can start moving already. Makoto takes the hint and slowly starts to move in and out of Rin.

Moans and gasps comes from the redhead, not even bothering trying to hide them anymore. They're all for Makoto and Makoto only. His moans become louder although when Makoto hit him somewhere good inside.

''Ahn..**_ah_**! Y..Yes, M-Makoto, there. Ah...r-right __**there**__.'' Rin manages out, holding onto Makoto. Makoto groans some himself and leans down to kiss Rin on the lips.

The redhead is starting to feel close ater a short while, he clings more onto Makoto. His arms are tightly wrapped around the other's neck and legs around his waist. He let out a small cry as he comes between them, calling Makoto's name.

It doesn't take very long for Makoto to reach his own climax and comes soon after Rin, riding out their orgasm.

They both lay down on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating. Makoto has wrapped his arms around Rin and nuzzles him pecking his lips once more.

''Hey...Rin?''

''...What?''

''You should wear the dress more often. You're the most beautiful maid I have ever seen.'' Makoto says with a chuckle. Rin feels his face turning red at that and lightly hits Makoto.

''Idiot.'' But if it's for Makoto, maybe Rin won't mind it all too much.


End file.
